Head Over Heels
by Tea Diva
Summary: Though he is happy for Sven, the secret Lance has been harboring for the past four years does not give him peace. Harmony, sensing his unease, seeks him out, bringing this secret into the open.


Lance stood on a secluded balcony overlooking the courtyard of the Citadel of Light. Hedgerows marked the borders of it to the east and west, their surfaces, and that of the cobbled stone, shining pale gold courtesy of the staked torches. This same glow affected the guests milling about conversing, drinking, dancing or eating. He spotted Hunk seated at a table, a pleased grin on his face as he patted his belly. A young girl, identified as part of Vesta's suite by her clothing, giggled behind her hand when Hunk's response to her question was an enthusiastic nod. In fact, the reaction summed up the night nicely: all was happy. But despite the brevity of the occasion, and the opportunity to see Sven again, alive and well, Lance found himself unable to enjoy it to the fullest. There was still something eating away at him, something he should have said. And so he retreated to this balcony in the hopes that it would pass, or he'd somehow summon the courage to say it. But the longer he stayed, the more he was starting to believe- accept, even- that it would remain unsaid.

_That's how it is, then_, he thought, suddenly resigned. He sighed and leaned against the ledge. _At least I could see her again…_

"Oh, Lance, here you are," said a happy voice, the relief in it instantly drawing his attention. He turned, managing a nod as Harmony emerged from the shadowed doorway. The years had added some height, and a certain poise now that she had come into her own, but the face peering at him, crowned by a golden circlet, was the same as he remembered it.

She regarded him curiously. "Why are you up here alone? I thought you would have gone with Keith and Pidge to the stables. Anila's people brought enough winged horses to participate in an aerial race." A smile teased her lips, the sight of it chipping away at his newly formed resignation. "From what I remember, you were quite the flier."

Lance smiled back, humor lacing his voice as he responded, "I also remember nearly scaring you to death."

"That you did," Harmony agreed. "But thanks to you, I'm not afraid to fly anymore."

Again Lance smiled, glad that she had gotten over her fear; pleased that he had been the cause. "How often do you fly now?"

"Whenever I can. Anila can't complain to me about not riding the winged horse her mother gave to me," Harmony replied, chuckling. She came to stand beside him then, resting her hands upon the ledge. Her shoulder brushed against his, resulting in his cheeks reddening. _And this is probably why even given the chance, you'd_ still _say nothing, _remarked a wry voice in his head. He told it to hush.

He found his gaze straying toward the slender tower in the distance. It rose above the rest of the grounds majestically, the very top concealed by clouds. "How do you keep that tower glowing?"

"Sunlight shines on it always, and it remains lit even on the darkest nights." She turned to face him, her gaze catching and holding his. "I don't think you want to talk to me about the Beacon of Light." Her face softened with compassion, and she laid a hand on his arm. "You're hiding something. From the moment you arrived until now, I've seen it in your eyes. What is it you want to say, Lance?"

For a moment all Lance did was stare at her. Every phrase he considered using flashed in his mind, from 'I can't say,' to 'There's nothing to say,' to 'I'm fine, let's go back to the party,' and 'I know how Hunk feels about you, and I can't do that to a friend.' But the longer she watched him, all those other thoughts began drifting away until the truth remained.

"I never told you how much I admired your bravery and courage," he burst out. "How well we worked together, and how you stormed that arena to save Sven and Tirisekaal. How I liked to make you laugh. How much fun we had the night before you and the others left." He sighed deeply and added, "Now that we've met again, I don't think I ever will tell you."

Harmony, who had listened with a shyly appreciative smile, suddenly gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"Lance," she said, squeezing his arm. Leaning closer, she whispered, "You just did," into his ear. Realization that he had indeed turned his face crimson, and he quickly reached for his humor to save him.

Instead Harmony reached for _him_, her hands holding either side of his face before pressing her mouth against his. He froze, but only for a split second. The soft, gentle kiss cast away his shock, replacing it with a strong sense of heartfelt gratitude. Though they remained like that for some time, Lance did not draw her to him. Perhaps it was because she had not done the same. Or perhaps it was the sudden understanding that came to mind. Whichever it was, when she at last drew back, he felt at peace, as if the kiss had somehow revealed more than words ever could.

He smiled at her, and offered his arm. As she took it, her face aglow with delight, he said, "Come on. Let's see how good a flyer you _really_ are," and she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.


End file.
